bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambietta's Entourage
| image = | name = Bambietta's Entourage | kanji = バンビエッタの随員 | romanji = Banbietta no Zuīn | leader(s) = Giselle Gewelle | founder(s)= Bmabietta Basterbine | headquarters = | affiliation = Formerly Vandenreich | purpose = Comrades to Bambietta }} Bambietta's Entourage '(バンビエッタの随員 Banbietta no Zuīn'') are a group Quincy women who are associated with Bambietta Basterbine. Formerly associated with the Vandenreich, their current loyalty remains to Bambietta, despite their unique personalities and not always agreeing with their de-facto leader. Each Quincy member was a former Stern Ritter, and therefore possesses considerable power. Overview Referred to as the '''Quincy Succubi (クインシー サキュバス Kuinshī Sakyubasu; (滅却師-夢魔, Mekyashi Muma) Succubi Monks of Destruction), this group of Quincy were prominent female members of the organisation Vandenreich in the past. They each had a reputation, along with Bambietta, for toying around with men before killing them, though it was obvious Candice didn't always approve of the actions they took. During their time as Vandenreich Stern Ritter, the girls seemed to be subservient to Bambietta, due to her superior power and callous attitude. However, despite some personal differences, they seemed to admire Bambietta, and were considered her primary allies within the group. Therefore, when the Vandenreich fell, Giselle, Meninas, Liltotto and Candice allied themselves with Bambietta, remaining by her side as comrades. Members Liltotto Lamperd Liltotto Lamperd (リルトト ラムパード Rirutoto Ramupaado) is a Quincy and a former member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "G". Appearance Liltotto is a petite young girl with light-colored hair. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. Personality Powers & Abilities The Glutton The Glutton (ザグルットン Za Gurutton) Spirit Weapon Meninas McAllon Meninas McAllon (メニーニャ・マカロン, Minīnya Makaron) is a Quincy and a former member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "P". Appearance Meninas is a tall, well-endowed girl with long hair. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large bow around her neck, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways. Personality Powers & Abilities The Power The Power (ザパワー Za Pawā): Spirit Weapon Candice Catnipp Candice Catnipp (キャンディス・キャットニップ, Kyandisu Kyattonippu) is a Quincy and a former member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "T". Appearance Candice is a tall, well-endowed girl with long, light-colored hair. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a hip-length trench coat, shoes which extend past her ankles, a black belt with a heart-shaped belt buckle on her left hip, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. She has small black lines extending from her eyes. Personality Powers & Abilities The Thunderbolt The Thunderbolt (ザサンダーボルト Za Sandāboruto) Spirit Weapon Giselle Gewelle Main Article: Giselle Gewelle Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Organization Category:Groups